militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arkhip Lyulka
Arkhip Mikhailovich Lyul'ka (Ukrainian: Архип Михайлович Люлька, Russian: Архи́п Миха́йлович Лю́лька) (1908–1984), was a Soviet scientist and designer of jet engines of Ukrainian origin, head of the OKB Lyulka, member of the USSR Academy of Sciences. Biography Arkhip Lyulka was born on March 23, 1908 in Savarka village in Kiev Oblast of Ukraine. He was educated in the Savarka village school and graduated from the Kiev Polytechnic Institute (KPI) in 1931 (Mykhailo Krawtchouk was his teacher and mentor in both institutions). He then worked for two years in the Kharkov turbogen factory. ' Lyul'ka ' was a USSR aero-engine design bureau / manufacturer from 1938 to the 1990s when manufacturing and design elements were integrated as NPO Saturn based at Rybinsk. The Lyul'ka design bureau had its roots in the Kharkov Aviation Institute where Arkhip M. Lyul'ka was working with a team designing the ATsN (Agregat Tsentralnovo Nadduva - Centralised supercharger) installation on the Petlyakov Pe-8 bomber. Lyul'ka was responsible for designing the first Soviet gas turbine engines, preferring to steer away from copying captured German equipment, he succeeded in producing home grown engines. In 1939-1941 Arkhip Lyul'ka elaborated the design for the World's first double jet turbofan engine, and acquired a patent for this new invention on April 22, 1941. Although several prototypes were built and ready for state tests, Lyulka was forced to abandon his research and evacuate to the Ural mountains as the Great Patriotic War began with the Nazi invasion of the Soviet Union. In 1941-42, Lyul'ka worked in a tank factory in Chelyabinsk as a Diesel-engine engineer. However, after the disaster of the Soviet rocket engine project of 1942, Joseph Stalin recalled Arkhip Lyul'ka among other scientists working on jet engines to resume their work in Moscow. From 1945 onwards, the Soviet jet engine project split into two: the OKB MiG based their development on German trophy aircraft and Western technology. Lyul'ka, however, refused any foreign influence and continued his own research. In 1945-47 he designed the first Soviet jet engine, TR-1, which passed the whole cycle of state tests with success. Pavel Sukhoy (head of the OKB Sukhoy) immediately proposed to install the new engine on his Su-11 jets, starting a long collaborative work with Lyulka. He later designed the AL-5, AL-7, AL-21 turbojet engines which were installed on the Su-7, Su-17, Su-20, Su-24, MiG-23 and other Soviet military aircraft. Lyulka also designed the upper stage engines for the Soviet moon rocket N1. In the 1970s, Pavel Sukhoy asked Arkhip Lyul'ka to design a new engine with unorthodox characteristics for installation on the projected Su-27. The challenge was taken up, and although Pavel Sukhoy died in 1974, his work was carried on by his successors and colleagues, including Lyulka. The primary difficulty in designing this aircraft appeared to be in the engines, which had to be constantly redesigned and upgraded. As a result of the intensive work of Arkhip Lyul'ka and his team, the work on the new engine, Al-31F, was finally accomplished in the early 1980s, . Unfortunately, Arkhip Mikhailovich Lyul'ka died on June 2, 1984, probably as a result of the exhaustion he had suffered in his commitment to the project. Achievements Overall, the achievements of Arkhip Lyulka have become decisive for Russia and its allies. To this day, the patent for double jet turbofan engines widely used in all sectors of the world's aviation belongs to him. The Al-31 alone has become the cornerstone for various international developments in both civilian and military sectors, now undertaken by NPO Saturn, the heir to Lyulka's OKB. Engines Awards * Member of the USSR Academy of Sciences (since 1960) * Hero of Socialist Labor(1957) * Lenin Award (1976) * Order of Lenin (on 3 occasions) * Order of the October Revolution * Order of the Red Banner of Labour (on 2 occasions) See also * NPO Saturn References * History of Lyulka jet engines * Lyulka AL engines * Rubrikon encyclopedia * Biography * Encyclopedia of aviation * Gunston, Bill. “The Osprey Encyclopaedia of Russian Aircraft 1875–1995”. London, Osprey. 1995. ISBN 1-85532-405-9 External links * http://www.ctrl-c.liu.se/misc/ram/ Category:1908 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Soviet scientists Category:Soviet engineers Category:Ukrainian scientists Category:Ukrainian engineers Category:Soviet people of Ukrainian descent Category:Soviet inventors Category:Full Members of the USSR Academy of Sciences Category:Ukrainian inventors